iEat
by schillingklaus
Summary: Spencer makes giant eating tools for Melanie's Boarding schools. He spends Thabksgiving with carly, Freddie, and Sam at Melanie's boarding school. Carly/Dustin. Freddie/Sam, Spencer/Geena, Sonya/Kazu, Shelby/Kenny Keller, ...


**iEat**

* * *

**Klaus Schilling**

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

**Rating**:

* * *

PG 13

******Disclaimer**:

* * *

iDont Own _The iCarly Show_ or any of the used or alluded shows or lyrics. The shows are the works of Dan Schneider and his colleagues who work for Nickelodeon. The story is not made for other than non-profit usage.

******Fandoms**:

* * *

_The iCarly Show_, _Drake & Josh_, _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_, _Zoey 101_, _Unfabulous_, _True Jackson VP_

******Genres**:

* * *

Melodrama, Fluff, Friends, Family

******People**:

* * *

Carly Shay/Dustin Brooks, Spencer Shay/Geena Fabiano, Fredward Benson/Samantha Puckett, Shelby Marx/Kenneth Keller, …

******Summary**:

* * *

Spencer makes giant sculptures of eating tools for Melanie's boarding school. Freddie, Carly, and Sam are invited there over Thanksgiving. Freddie gets punched by Shelby's boyfriend. Sam loves the food at that school. Spencer meets an artist who arranges food neatly. Carly meets a totally overwhelmed fan of hers.

******Timeline**:

* * *

After second season _The iCarly Show_, after first season _True Jackson VP_. Post series elsewhere.

* * *

**Background**

This story has been created for the _LiveJournal_ community _5_4_3_2_ , upon a prompt titled _Let's Eat_, presenting four picture prompts that had to be used in some way: A turkey-shaped plate with varuious foods on it, a neatly arranged set of plates, bowls, and eating utils on a table, two fists approaching each other with some undescribable construct inbetween, and a girl sitting at a table while holding a giant wooden eating tool. All these prompts are used.

It is also written for _LiveJournal_ community _Crossovers50_, the claim being the Pacific Coast Academy, the prompt being _Thanksgiving_.

It is also used for _LiveJournal_ community _Crossovers100_, same prompt and claim as above.

* * *

**Contents**

* * *

Introduction

* * *

Table of Contents

* * *

Chapter 1 A Task For Spencer

* * *

Chapter 2 Californian Sun

* * *

Chapter 3 Nightly Terror

* * *

Chapter 4 Time Of No Return

* * *

Chapter 5 Happy Thanksgiving

* * *

Chapter 6 Conclusions

* * *

**Chapter 1 A Task For Spencer**

* * *

**Time:** Early November of Carly's Sophomore Year

**Place:** The foyer of Carly's loft

**People:** Carly Shay, Spencer Shay

While Carly was already sitting at the table, munching on Spencer's globally renowned spaghetti tacos, the great artist bounced around and cheered. 'Hey! The cafeteria of Melanie's boarding school, the Pacific Coast Academy between Malibu and Santa Barbara, has sent me a letter!'

'Let me guess' Carly pondered. 'They want you as a cook? Because of your tacos?' She beamed hysterically. Alas, if Spencer was actually going to California where Melanie's school was located, she would either have had to follow him, or to move in with her grandpa who resided at Yakima. Both of the alternatives appeared horrible as they implied a separation from Fredward and Samantha, and , worse than anything else, the end of iCarly.

Fortunately, Spencer shook his head. 'They want me to make wooden sculptures of a fork and a spoon for the cafeteria entrance.'

Carly smiled. She knew very well that Spencer was up to such a task. 'When is it due?' she asked.

'It is for Thanksgiving!' Spencer announced.

Carly told Spencer that this meant that he had to hurry up like nobody's business, as Thanksgiving was just around the corner.

Spencer squealed fanatically. 'I go to the city trash bin and fetch some logs!'

Carly grinned. 'OK, I have to go now. Sam expects me over at Groovysmoothie in a quarter.'

'OK, baby!' Spencer shrugged. 'And Freddie?'

'He will come, too, but Sam would prefer that he didn't.' Carly grinned.

Spencer chuckled.

* * *

**Place:** Groovysmoothie

**People:** Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Carly Shay, some anonymous random kids (background), T-Bo (background), other staff members (background)

Freddie had been the first at the juice bar, and Carly and Sam followed at about the same time.

Sam belched rudely. 'Hi Carly! Hi Fredweird!'

The pub wasn't much visited at that time of the day.

Sam quickly went up to the counter, ordering everyone's favourite smoothie.

Freddie grinned. Alas, he sighed with disgust when he saw T-Bo walking around, praising his pickle sticks.

Carly told her friends about Spencer's assignment.

Sam who had already started suckling at her smoothie, was consternated. She expelled the smoothie through her nose, staining Freddie's new shirt.

Freddie was upset.

Sam chuckled.

Carly sighed.

Sam shrugged. 'They have got really great food at Melanie's school, especially over the holidays when most of the kids are not there.' She swooned.

'Will Melanie stay at her school over Thanksgiving?'

Sam nodded. 'Mom doesn't want her at home. And she is going to hospital over the holidays.'

'Why? Which hospital?' Carly asked, not believing the story.

'You know, the one where there are those medics and nurses.' Sam coughed.

'Oh yeah.' Carly moaned playfully. 'There may be only one hospital that fits that description!'

'So, where will Sam stay over thanksgiving?' Freddie asked, shuddering with disgust. He anticipated that she was going to hang out with Carly and Spencer.

'Let me see!' Sam went through a list of her relatives. Alas. most of them were in prison.

'You are welcome with Spencer and me.' Carly announced.

Sam grinned mischievously, smirking slightly into Freddie's direction.

Freddie coughed noisily.

Suddenly, Carly had a tricky idea. 'Sam, you've said that most pupils from Melanie's school go home over Thanksgiving?'

Sam nodded.

'OK, there's an idea!' Carly grinned. 'If the school is almost empty, we could rent a room for us girls, and a room for Freddie and Spencer, and then we may celebrate Thanksgiving with Melanie.'

Freddie and Sam coughed.

'See, the artworks that Spencer makes for the school are due for Thanksgiving. Hence we just need to take the wooden pitch fork and the other thing to her school. Then we may enjoy their superb food!' Carly grinned. 'Plus, I won't encounter grandpa who uses to show up over Thanksgiving!.'

Freddie and Sam deemed Carly's idea brilliant.

Sam didn't exactly want to be with Melanie, but she envied her for the food that was served at the boarding school.

* * *

**Place:** Loft of the Shay family

**People:** Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett

Spencer cheered and bounced around. 'Thanksgiving in California! Yeah baby!' He started talking about the Thanksgiving feats when he was young, especially before Carly's birth.

Carly didn't want to hear all the stories about Spencer and Socko pardoning turkeys, and a lot of other disgusting stuff.

Spencer sighed. 'OK, most of my stories are fiction, anyways ...'

Sam grinned. 'I could tell you stories.'

Freddie and Sam shook their heads.

Spencer went to the telephone and called a number. Then he walked out on the others.

The kids chuckled.

Freddie sighed because they still had to convince his obnoxious mom.

Sam wished that Mrs. Benson refused to allow Freddie to join them to California.

Carly shrugged.

Finally, Spencer was back. 'OK, we may share dorms with those pupils who have to stay at the school over the Thanksgiving break. I have to stay with one of the teachers, a certain Coach Keller[1:1]'

The kids cheered and bounced around.

Little did they know that Coach Keller was insane.

* * *

**Place:** Apartment of Marissa Benson

**People:** Marissa Benson, Carly Shay, Fredward Benson

Marissa was consternated. 'California?' She squealed. 'No way!'

Freddie shrugged and sighed. He had seen that coming.

'My grand-uncle went there, and he was stung by some poisonous scorpio, dying from the venom!' Marissa boomed.

'Mom!' Freddie protested vogorously, but he was too weak.

'There are antidotes!' Carly tried to beguile Freddie's mom.

Mrs. Benson coughed. 'Oh, there are? I need to buy some, and Freddie has to take them along with him! And off to the apothecarian's!' She donned her coat. 'Do not, I repeat, not! forget to shower thrice and use the doubled ratio of shampoo!' She coughed. Then she disappeared through the front door, leaving the kids all alone.

Carly and Freddie high-fived.

Alas, Sam was going to be very unhappy about that situation, and both Carly and Freddie knew that.

* * *

Spencer had just started carving the huge eating tools from oaken logs that he had found by chance on the junkyard. He used various tools for cutting the wood, such as a hammer, a gouging chisel, some steel knives, a power drill, various saws, and so on.

Carly wanted to help her brother.

'That's not a work for little girls!' Spencer moaned. 'You could easily cut yourself!'

Carly coughed. 'I'm no longer a little girl!'

Spencer sighed. 'Even I can't use the power drill without protective spectacles!' He told Carly to stay away. Then he activated the drill.

Sparks were flying when the steel head of the drill penetrated the hard wood. Smithereens of wood were sent flying across the loft, covering many thing with a thin layer of wood powder and other junk.

Carly looked quizzically. 'OK?' She shook her head. As if she hadn't yet learnt to stay away as far as possible when Spencer used power toools. A flying hammer that had missed her narrowly - just two years ago - hadn't been enough to change her mind, or so it seemed!

'You may help me painting the wood!' Spencer chuckled.

Carly smiled. It was important for her to help Spencer from time to time with his artworks, and Spencer knew that. 'I think the spoon and the fork are going to be great!'

Spencer nodded. 'Yeah baby! It will!' Carless as he was, Spencer slipped, and his power drill - fortunately deactivated - dropped to the floor. Carly was out of danger, but a clock that Carly's father had bought in Switzerland for Carly and Spencer was hit and burst into smithereens. 'Oops!'

Carly sighed. She hoped that grandpa was not going to miss it. Luckily, he wasn't going to show up before Christmas. He wanted to visit over Thanksgiving, but Spencer's and Carly's upcoming trip to the Pacific Coast Academy made that impossible.

* * *

Finally, Spencer's work of arts was complete.

Admitted, Carly, Freddie, and Sam had to help hoim a bit, here and there.

As the most works with tools were too dangerous for the kids, Spencer only let them do boring stuff like cleaning after him.

After the whole mess, Carly wished to use the giant wooden fork and spoon for eating something. Alas, only Sam's stomach was big enough to host food rations that could be served with those man-sized eating tools. Everyone between Bushwell and Ridgeway knew that Sam's stomach was bigger than Sam herself.

Alas, even extremely dextrous Sam Puckett couldn't handle those tools of disproportionate size elegantly enough to eat with them. Hence she asked Spencer to feed her with those tools.

It turned out that Spencer could only handle one of those tools. Hence he fumbled with the fork, while Freddie and Carly helped together in order to handle the spoon.

Alas, this teamwork was severely wanting of coordination, whence Sam gave up in despair. "I guess I am going to starve atthis speed!" Thereupon, Sam emptied the fridge in the conventional manner.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Californian Sun**

* * *

**Time:**:

* * *

Monday before Thanksgiving

******Place:**:

* * *

Entrance to the campus of the Pacific Coast Academy

******Poeple:**:

* * *

Spencer Shay, Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett, Fredward Benson, Melanie Puckett, Shelby Marx, a few anonymous pupils (background)

* * *

While it was already quite fresh up there in Seattle, the red hot Californian sun still kept on burning up the hills and braes.

Spencer had rented an old convertible near the airport. The ride along the coastal road past Malibu had made the kids sweat and moan. They were accustomed to rather cloudy and stormy days of November. In addition, they feared that the car - who looked as if it had barely escaped from the junk yard - was going to break down any moment. Spencer was known to attract break-downs.

Melanie had already been waiting waiting. She shook hands with Spencer, and then she huggled the kids. She had brought a wheelcart for the luggage of Spencer and the kids.

Shelby had been hiding behind Melanie. But now she stepped out on her friend's shdow. 'Surprise!' She grinned enigmatically.

'Shelby!' Carly, Freddie, and Sam shouted unison. Then they huggled their friend.

'Are you a pupil at this school?' Carly asked Shelby.

'Sure!' Shelby grinned. 'My cousin Lola Martinez, who has graduated from here during this summer, talked me into coming hereto.'

Freddie beamed. 'Isn't Lola a famous actress?'

Shelby snickered. 'She wishes that it was so. Yeah, she has got a few little rôles here and there, but she is promising, indeed.'

Spencer sighed. 'I have got to go to some Coach Keller.'

Shelby grinned. 'Oh, I may take you there! Coach Keller isn't that great a coach, but his son Kenneth is[2:1] , erm!' Shelby blushed and swooned. 'Kenny and I, we are almost engaged!' she whispered into Carly's ear, making her chuckle.

Sam shrugged. 'I need to get to my dorm, too!' She bellowed. 'And don't forget that I have been fasting for thirty minutes straight!'

Melanie grinned. 'Carly and Sam, you are coming with me!'

Sam was annoyed because she didn't want to share a room with her twin sister. 'Why can't I share a room with someone else instead?'

Shelby shrugged. 'OK, we switch, and you will sleep next door, along with my twin sister Vivienne[2:2] and Ashley Blake[2:3].'

Sam shrugged. 'OK?' What could have been worse than sharing a room with your behated twin sister? Nothing!

Freddie still felt left out. 'And I? I need a place to stay, too!'

Sam chuckled diabolically. 'Aw, who doesn't yet have a place to stay?' She taunted Freddie mercilessly without a trace of remorse.

Freddie had a great idea. 'I will stay under the beds in the dorm with Carly, Shelby, and Melanie!' He beamed while blushing beyond any limit. He had got the hots for Carly, Melanie, and Shelby, that is, all the three of them at the same time!

Carly shook her head vigorously.

Melanie chuckled. 'No way! You have got a choice, though.'

Freddie sighed desperately. 'What choice?'

Melanie chuckled. 'Either you share a room with two boys that have to stay here over the holidays, Dustin Brooks and your false friend Nevel Papperman.'

Shelby remarked that Dustin was Melanie's on-and-off boyfriend.

Melanie nudged Shelby rudely. She would have preferred to keep that a secret.

Freddie choked. 'Nevil Papperman? No way! I would not, never ever, want to be found dead in a room with Nevel Papperman!' He burst in dismay. He was also slightly upset because Melanie was considering other boys as well. He wanted to keep her warm just in case Carly had kept on remaining resilient.

Shelby shrugged. 'OK, the alternative is that you follow Spencer into Coach Keller's house and share a room with Kenneth.'

Freddie nodded enthusiastically. 'I am going to do that!'

Spencer wondered whether it was possible to reach the home of the Kellers by car, or whether they had to walk all the way.

Shelby chuckled. 'By car it is, you lazy bums!'

Freddie smiled. He was too tired to walk.

Sam moaned because she had to walk, along with Melanie and Carly.

Luckily, the wheelbarrow was going to ease their work as much as possible.

* * *

**Place:**:

* * *

In front of the home of Coach Keller

******People:**:

* * *

Fredward Benson, Spencer Shay, Shelby Marx, Kenneth Keller (later), Coach Keller (later)

* * *

Spencer had now halted his craft in front of the home of the Kellers.

Shelby left the car in no time. She was extremely agile.

Freddie yawned heartily.

Shelby helped Spencer to get the wooden artworks from the back of the car. They were terribly cornered. Fortunately, Shelby was a martial artist.

Kenny left his house at the speed of light. 'Shelby!' He stormed up to his girl, huggled, and kissed her.

Freddie who had been gazing Shelby all the time in a horny manner was now slightly jealous.

Spencer held his wooden monsters. They were not too heavy, but not very handy, hence he almost stumbled when he tried to move while carrying them.

Fortunately, Freddie supported Spencer, although this wasn't quite easy as Spencer was a trifle taller than Freddie. Alas, the thought of Kenny and Shelby doing stuff annoyed him even more. If Kenny ever figured Freddie's one-sided feelings for Shelby, there would be a lot of trouble, and Freddie was nowhere near sure whether he was able to keep them secret during the time he was going to spend at the PCA. Maybe choosing to stay at the home of the keller family had not been a great idea in the first place, but the alternative was Nevel, and who wanted to stay with Nevel? Melanie's on-and-off-boyfriend, as Shelby had put it, might have been as much of a pain in the guts as Shelby's. Or so Freddie thought. He tried to plaster a poker-player's smile.

Coach Keller showed up in the door of his house. 'Hurry up!' He yelled rudely.

Freddie and Spencer tried to do their best when trying to get the giant fork and the giant spoon into the house.

'Dad, I am now going to practice karate with Shelby!' Kenny announced.

Coach Keller nodded. 'But don't be late for dinner!' he yelled sadistically.

Kenny nodded. He grabbed Shelby by the wrists and dragged her along.

Shelby smiled. Both of them were passionate martial artists, and while training for a showdown, they didn't need to pull punches.

Freddie watched a short demo of their martial skills. They were equally frightening. Kenny wasn't exactly the type of boy Freddie wanted to fight with over a girl.

Coach Keller yelled again at Freddie who was way too slow.

* * *

**Place:**:

* * *

Dormitory Room of Carly, Melanie, and Shelby

******People:**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Melanie Puckett, Samantha Puckett

* * *

Carly arrived at her dorm.

Melanie started explaining the facilities of the dormitory room unto Carly.

Sam yawned. She was still hungry.

Melanie almost ignored her. She was awfully tired from Sam's relentless tribulations.

'OK!' Sam wanted to go to her dorm. 'But afterwards I will go and eat something!'

Melanie sighed. 'OK, carly, I will be back after having disposed with Sam.'

Sam glared angrily at Melanie.

Carly nodded solemnly. She unzipped her suitcase and was rigged and ready for arranging her belongings neatly in her closet. She was a bit annoyed because Sam insisted in switching dorms, but she was sure to enjoy the company of Shelby and Melanie, as well.

Melanie guided Sam away.

Sam croaked with disgust.

Carly took her cellular phone, but then she decided to call Spencer only later. She was sure that her big brother was busy with his socks. He had dragged along a suitcase stuffed with the most exotic foot bags. Carly started whistling merrily. Maybe there were some mega-hot guys left on the campus over the break? Seniors or juniors were best. They would have made Carly feel endlessly cool! Unfortunately, some of them had made Carly feel crappy, such as Jake Crendle, Griffin, or Gary Wolf[2:4]. She wondered whether all hot guys were pigs.

Finally, Melanie was back. 'Hi Carly!' She smiled. 'How do you like this room?'

Carly chuckled. 'It's nice …'

Melanie nodded. She noticed that Carly had no problems in these dorms. 'Would you like to come to this school, as a student, that is?'

'What?' Carly choked. 'Are you serious?'

Melanie nodded. 'OK, if you don't want to …'

Carly sighed sadly. She would have enjoyed living at such a boarding school, but she would have had to do without Freddie and Sam. 'One questions … how are the boys here?'

'Uhmmm …' Melanie coughed. 'They are not very differennt from elsewhere?'

Carly shrugged. 'Shelby said that you have got an on-and-off boyfriend named Justin Droogs, or similar.'

'Dustin Brooks?' Melanie chuckled. 'Shelby should have kept her mouth shut!' She shook her head.

'Any problems with him? Is he big and hot?' Carly grinned like a hyena.

Melanie coughed. 'Quite the contrary, he's a bit younger than you.'

Carly coughed. 'You date little boys?'

Melanie nodded. 'See, when I entered this school, I was a bad girl[2:5], just like Sam, even worse.'

'Wow, who would have thought that?' Carly grinned. 'Maybe you are not that unlikely, after all …'

Melanie shrugged. 'I've tried many boys when I was twelve years old, one of them being Dustin. Alas, his elder sister hated me, I wasn't good enough for Dustin, and I exercised a very bad influence on him.'

Carly nodded.

'We broke up pretty fast. It was back then when I thought that loyalty was a joke.' Melanie sighed piteously. 'But with the passage of the year, I've started regretting having treated Dustin like dirt, and stuff. Still, his uptight sister was not willing to revise her judgement.'

Carly shrugged. 'Spencer would have a hard time forgiving Griffin as well. Elder siblings just are like this …'

Melanie moaned with regret.

Carly scratched her chin. 'And you've tried on and off to get Dustin back?'

Melanie nodded solemnly. 'Over and over again. Two years ago, Dustin invented a girlfriend named Carie Velazquez[2:6] in order to hide that we were dating secretly. His sister went to England. A few weeks later, she returned because her best male friend had fessed up that he was totally in love with her. This ended our relationship, for the time being. But his sister has graduated recently. But I'm not sure whether Dustin is worth it, he misses his sister - Zoey - a lot. I don't want hi to have to choose.'

'Oohoohooh!' Carly snickered. 'So what is between Freddie and you?'

Melanie sighed. 'Freddie would hardly notice me if I weren't Sam's twin sister, monocygotic twin sister, even. I like him, but I think that he really wants Sam, not me.'

Carly coughed. 'Are you sure?' This statement confused her thoroughly.

Melanie pondered. 'I wish I knew.'

* * *

**Place:**:

* * *

The dormitory of Samantha, Vivienne, and Ashley

******People:**:

* * *

Samantha Puckett, Ashley Blake, Vivienne Marx, Coco Wexler (later)

* * *

Sam yawned heartily. 'I want something to eat … oh, you havegot a fridge!' She tried to ignore movie star Ashley. She had liked her movies when she was younger, but this preference had faded away long since.

Vivienne grinned. 'So, you already know my twin Shelby?'

Sam grinned sarcastically. 'Twin sisters are a pain in the guts, no more and no less!'

'Sometimes, Shelby annoys me, but usually …' Vivienne shrugged.

Sam pouted. Then she jumped towards the refrigerator. She opened the door with brute force, breaking it loose. 'Oops!' She grinned.

Ashley grumbled. 'Bring me my lemonade! Room temperature!'

Sam croaked. 'I'm not your slave!'

'I'm a celebrity!' Ashley complained. 'You have got to serve me!'

'I'm going to serve your ass to the vultures!' Sam growled.

Ashley was upset.

Sam was equally upset, but this was because the fridge was almost empty. She didn't care about arranging her cloths as Carly did. 'Where's more food?'

Vivienne sneezed because she failed to suppress her laughter completely. 'The best food around is Kazu's Japanese bar, it is called _Sushi Rocks_!'

Sam shrugged. 'OK, where is it?'

'I am hungry, as well, but I can't eat that much, because I am a super-model!' Vivienne moaned. 'The way is complicated …'

Sam croaked. Why did she have to choose a super-model and a Hollywood diva as roomies?

Suddenly, a woman - around thirty years old - stood in the doors. 'So you are the new one?' She bellowed at Sam. At the same time, she fumbled with an empty can of ravioli.

Sam nodded. 'Samantha Puckett, you are?'

'My name is Coco Wexler, I am the adviser for the girls' dorms.'

Sam shrugged.

Coco pulled a sheet of paper from her pockets. It was stained with ravioli sauce. 'Would yoou please sign here?'

Sam scribbled three crosses where her signature was expected, as she was way too lazy to write.

Coco countersigned in the same manner. 'OK!'

'Do you know how to find _Sushi Rox_?' Sam asked Coco.

'The way to _Sushi Rox?_' Coco moaned. 'Of course I may show you to _Sushi Rox!_'

Sam smiled and followed Coco Wexler.

* * *

**Place:**:

* * *

Sushi Rocks, a Japanese bar on the campus of the PCA

******People:**:

* * *

Kazu (background), Coco Wexler, Samantha Puckett, Coach Keller, Spencer Shay, Fredward Benson (later), Shelby Marx (later), Kenneth Keller (later)

* * *

When Sam and Coco entered Sushi Rox, she found only one table occupied.

Spencer and Coach Keller were sipping some green tea.

Sam grabbed a chair and sat down by the table next to Spencer's, along with Coco.

The coach was impatient. 'Kazu! Where is my sushi?' He pronounced 'sushi' in a way that rhymed with 'mushy'.

Spencer tried to correct the coach.

'I say sushi!' Coach Keller bellowed pathetically.

Sam's ears started hurting. She took the menu and looked at it. 'So many Japanese letters … egad!' She shuddered with disgust. 'Waiter! I want California Rolls!'

Coco ordered the same.

Spencer told the coach about his adventures in Tokyo. 'And then I have been wrapped in sea weed! And the same happened to Fredward's mother!'

Coach Keller croaked.

Kazu had just nodded upon Sam's order, and now he brought Coach Keller his sushi.

Sam's stomach roared like a lion. 'So your boyfriend is on parole?[2:7]'

Coco nodded. 'I don't know why he is still my guy!' she bellowed disgustingly. Then she belched. 'His mom makes baseball caps for poodles![2:8]'

Sam snickered. 'That's insane! But most of my relatives are in prison or on probation. Aunt Maggie has recently been caught again for insulting a cop.'

Coach Keller stabbed with chop sticks in his food. 'Do you miss the ocean, little octopus? You miss it?' He stabbed even more.

Sam shuddered with disgust.

Finally, Kazu, the owner of the pub, served Coco and Sam.

Sam tried to fumble with her chopsticks, but she did not need them, really. She just bent over her plate and slurped it all down quickly. Then she burped and rubbed her stomach. "Awwwww!" She was ready to order more.

In this moment, Freddie, Shelby, and Kenny entered the bar.

Freddie had been watching Kenny and Shelby practising various martial moves. He was glad that he had not been the target of any of those manœuvres, otherewise he would not have been anymore among the living.

Kenny and Shelby chuckled all the time.

Sam recognised that Freddie's face was worried. She chuckled silently, because she was glad that Freddie wasn't better off. She had to deal with a lunatic diva, while he, well, Sam didn't know what troubled Freddie, but she didn't exactly care, either - as long as Freddie wasn't happy, she felt better.

Freddie wanted to know where Carly and Melanie were. He had hoped them to be at Sushi Rox, as well, for it was rumoured to be the best bar of any boarding school throughout the USA.

Shelby chuckled. "I guess Melanie shows Carly her favourite places at the school." She sighed. "Too bad, most of them are closed over the holidays! But the yoga club has a meeting, as there aree still a few members left over the vacations."

Freddie shrugged. Carly and yoga? Why not? It wasn't all that much out of her way, although she had never talked about being interested in it. But Carly was open for many things. "If she loves knotting her limbs …"

Shelby grinned. "Vivienne is in the yoga club, too. Our cousin Lola has talked her into it."

Freddie choked. "Yeah, some actresses are crazy … Mom once wanted me to join yoga classes for mother and son. But I threatened to stop helping her with crossword puzzles if …"

"If you think of Lola as crazy …" Shelby squealed. "You should see Ashley Blake! By the way, yoga is not only about knotting of limbs!"

Sam coughed noisily. Half of a sushi roll was expelled from her jaw, landing in Coco's face.

Coco scraped the stuff off her skin and licked it. "Yummy!"

Freddie choked. That was disgusting! "Hasn't Ashley Blake been the greatest tweenie actress ever?"

Spencer beamed. "I love herr movies! Especially _The Queen of Children_!"

Freddie eyed Spencer. "The movie is for kids!"

Spencer sobbed. "I know!" He sobbed again. "But I can't stop watching kid movies."

Freddie shrugged. Finally, his sushi rolls arrived. He was going to eat them and try to survive the nights in a room with Keny, somehow. Freddie wasn't sure whether Kenny was suspicious. He may have caught Freddie's hungry eyes whenever he gazed at Shelby. Luckily, Freddie had avoided looking at her whenever possible, but this was equally pathetical.

* * *

**Place:**:

* * *

Lounge of Butler Hall

******People:**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Melanie Puckett, Vivienne Marx, Ashley Blake, a few anonymous kids (background)

* * *

The yoga meeting was over.

"Too bad I'm only here for a visit." Carly sighed.

Melanie nodded. "You did great today!"

Carly smiled. "The yoga teacher was fun. Namasteeeeee!" She chuckled noisily.

Melanie snickered with glee.

Ashley shrugged. "I go to the yoga classes in order to keep my limbs flexible. I couldn't care any less about the Hindu stuff. Balance your soul and mind yadda yadda … who cares!" she declared arrogantly.

Vivienne nodded solemnly. "All those limb-benders are beneficial for a model on the catwalk."

Carly shrugged. "I think the talk about the sattwa, rajas, and tamas was cool. The food influences your mood and stuff …"

"Maybe …" Melanie sighed. "Whatever, I've been much more like Sam before I stopped eating pork regularly …"

Carly and Melanie decided to buy an apple each, whereupon they wanted to sneak back to their dorm and call it a day.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Nightly Terror**

* * *

**Time:**:

* * *

Tuesday before Thanksgiving, before Sunrise

******Place:**:

* * *

kenneth Keller's Room

******People:**:

* * *

Fredward Benson, Kenneth Keller

* * *

Freddie had been dreaming. Now he was still half asleep. "Shelby … sweet Shelby!" He swooned recklessly.

Too bad, Kenny heard that. He grabbed Freddie's collar and shook him brutally awake. "What's going on between you and Shelby?"

Freddie was consternated. He had been trying to hid his feelings, but he must now spoken while being in the grey zone between sleep and awakening. He went pale.

Kenny dragged Freddie out of the he slapped him left and right.

Freddie squealed and screamed with terror when he saw Kenny's fist. He stumbled and slumped to the ground, thus evading Kenny's strike by mere luck. That's why he got only scratched. Before Kenny - who was slightly confused upon his failed strike - could aim again, Freddie had left through the window. Fortunately, he had his cellular phone hidden in his pyjamas.

* * *

**Place:**:

* * *

Carly's, Melanie's, and Shelby's Dorm

******People:**:

* * *

Fredward Benson(phone), Melanie Puckett, Carly Shay, Shelby Marx

* * *

Melanie was still asleep when her cellular phone rang and woke her up. She yawned heartily when she picked it up. "Melanie Puckett!" She coughed. "Freddie? Do you know what time it is?" She heard the terror in Freddie's voice. "What's going on?"

At this moment, Shelby and Carly woke up.

"Hey! There are no classes today! Let me sleep!" Shelby yawned in a disgusting manner.

"It's Freddie …" Melanie moaned. "He has got some trouble with Kenny and has been expelled. Plus he's scratched and bruised all over.

"Oh my God!" Carly was consternated.

"How did that happen?" Shelby sounded dismayed.

Melanie shrugged. "Freddie refuses to talk about it. He needs another room because he can't stay with Kenny!"

Shelby shrugged helplessly.

Carly sighed deeply. "I guess that means … Nevel's dorm?"

Melanie nodded. "OK, Freddie, I'm going to ask Dustin Brooks … See you later!" She ended the call and started typing another number. "Good morning, Dustin. It's Trish! … no, I can wait. it's not for you! … Well, Fredward Benson. He can't get along with Kenny. … OK, sweetie, I'll send him your way!" She coughed.

Carly sobbed. She pittied Freddie for having to share a dorm with Nevel, but at least the latter was no bully. She couldn't say anything about Melanie's on-and-off boyfriend, though.

Shelby sighed. She felt urged to talk to Kenny about the whole thing, but not in the early morning. She hid under her blanket and fell asleep.

Carly was clueless. Should she have gone and assist Freddie when he walked into Nevel's dorm? She was still a bit tired, and being caught in the boys' dorm at this time of the day was too racy. She croaked silently and hid under her blanket, just like Shelby.

Melanie dialed Freddie's number and direwcted him into the dormitory hall of the boys, especially the room of Nevel and Dustin. Thereupon, she fell asleep.

* * *

**Place:**:

* * *

The Dorm of Dustin and Nevel

******People:**:

* * *

Dustin Brooks, Fredward Benson (starts offstage), Nevel Papperman

* * *

Dustin heard a voice in the corridor. Then there was someone knocking at the door. He snuck to the door handle. "The password?"

"The squirrel bites after midnight!"

This was the password that Melanie had negotiated with the boys.

Dustin opened. "Come in! I'm Dustin Brooks!" He whispered carefully, wishing to let Nevel sleep.

Freddie snuck into the bed that had been indicated by Dustin. He yawned and purred because when he snuggled into the blanket.

Alas, the boys were not careful enough.

Nevel woke up and figured that something had been going on. Then he saw Freddie. "Does Carly rue the day?" Nevel thundered. "Does she rue it? Until dystopia will she rue it!"

Dustin urged Nevel to be silent.

Gesturing rudely, Nevel obeyed Dustin, but it was obvious that the real trouble was still to come.

* * *

**Place:**:

* * *

The Dorm of Samantha, Ashley, and Vivienne

******People:**:

* * *

Samantha Puckett, Vivienne Marx, Ashley Blake

* * *

Sunburst at the PCA. A beam of pure white light stabbed Sam's pupils.

Belching rudely, Sam stretched herself.

Ashley was upset, "I've told you to wake me up at 8.a.m. Do you want to kill me?"

Sam yawned like a hyena, annoying Ashley even more.

"I'm going to shoot a few scenes for my new movie, _The Queen of Teenagers_" Ashley announced.

Sam shrugged. Then she sighed with relief because this meant a few hours without the annoying diva.

Vivienne woke up. "Breakfast time?"

Sam coughed. "I could eat breakfast all day long, barring the moments when I have lunch, dinner, or supper." She rubbed her empty stomach.

Vivien snickered. "OK, off to the cafeteria!"

The girls dressed hastily and got ready for breakfast.

* * *

**Place:**:

* * *

The Cafeteria of the Pacific Coast Academy

******People:**:

* * *

Samantha Puckett, Vivienne Marx, Ashley Blake, Dustin Brooks (later), Fredward Benson (later), Nevel Papperman (later), Carly Shay (later), Melanie Puckett (later), Shelby Marx (later), Sonya (starts offstage), Addie Singer, Geena Fabiano (later), Zachariah Carter Schwartz (later)

* * *

Last dinner in Sushi Rox had been a pure pleasure for Sam. Now she hoped that breakfast was equally cool. Needless to say that Sam was the first girl in the cafeteria. She had forced Vivienne and Ashley to accompany her. In addition, they found a girl, hitherto unknown to Sam, that was ready to enter the cafeteria at the same time.

"Oops, who are you?" Sam burped when she asked the other girl.

"Don't feign ignorance, Melanie!" The girl replied. "You know who I am!"

Vivienne chuckled. "Hey! It's not Melanie, it's her monocygotic twin Samantha!" Then she whispered into Sam's direction: "Her name is Addie Singer!"

"Oops!" Addie went pale.

Sam looked around in the cafeteria. It was nice and orderly, much cleaner and smelling a lot better than the cafeteria at Ridgeway School.

There were no staff members around, except …

"Sonya!" Sam beamed vigorously when she recognised her former private cook.[3:1]

"Sam!" Sonya yelled back. She could distinguish the Puckett twins with ease.

Sam waved at Sonya before she started loading her tablet with food. She took a bit of everything.

Vivienne and Ashley were more picky.

At the same time, a boy and a girl entered the cafeteria.

"These are Addie's friends Zachariah and Geena." Vivienne whispered into Sam's ear.

Sam shrugged. She didn't care too much as long as she kept her food for herself.

Zachariah choked. "People eat too much meat today. They ruin the whole environment"

Geena shrugged.

"I eat what I want!" Sam bellowed rudely.

Zachariah insisted in non-violent food, as he called his vegetarian diet.

Sam shrugged. "Vegetarians are nice people. They leave all the ham and bacon for me!" She grinned.

Sam sat down, next to Vivienne. Her plates were filled with everything edible, much more than those of the other kids. Alas, Sam was, most likely, going to be the first to have her breakfast finished.

In this moment, Carly, Melanie, and Shelby came along.

Carly waved at Sam. "How was your night?"

Sam yawned. "Boring, like every night without food!"

Carly chuckled.

Carly noticed Geena's outfit. "Did you make it yourself?"

Geena nodded proudly. "Fashion is my life!"

Vivienne nodded. "I've already presented her fashion at a local fashion fair …"

Melanie grinned. "By the way, Zoey, that is, Dustin's big sister, is also a great fashion designer."

"They may easily compete with professional designers like those from Madstyle Inc." Vivienne claimed. "Nothing against their designs, their Vice president for young fashion, True Jackson, is even younger than Geena, but Geena and Zoey have really got the hang out of it."

"Talking about Dustin …" Melanie chuckled. "there they are …"

Nevel, Dustin, and Freddie entered the cafeteria.

Nevel's eyes spied Carly. "Do you rue the day? Do you rue it?"

Dustin tried to shut Nevel up. "_iCarly_ is the coolest show on the web. Why do you always have to insult them?" He blushed slightly when he saw Carly. he tried to hide it and looked more closely at Nevel.

"The show is lame!" Nevel bellowed. "You know that it is lame!"

"It isn't!" Dustin squealed. "Carly is a wonderful and smart mod, Sam is a vigorous co-mod, and Freddie is an excellent tech producer!"

Melanie whispered into Carly's ears that Dustin was the greatest fan of Carly's show here at the school.

Nevel shook his head. "And so? You shouldn't have said that! Now you are going to rue the day, as well! Until dystopia!"

Dustin was intimidated.

Freddie was too tired to say anything. He yawned apathetically.

Geena arranged the food on the plates of her table in a need manner: The plates and bowls, were arranged in a three-times-three square.

Carly admired Geena's sense for arts. "Wow! That looks superb, a real work of arts! It so reminds me of Spencer's sculptures."

"Spencer?" Addie and Geena asked unison.

"My adult brother …" Carly replied. "Do bad you don't watch my show, iCarlyDOTcom."

"I sometimes did!" Addie admitted. "But I think it;s great for tweenies, not so much for seniors."

"OK!" Carly shrugged. "It isn't easy offering something for everyone …"

Freddie scratched his head. "Hey! We might produce a special edition for Thanksgiving!"

Everyone barring Nevel Papperman cheered.

Carly nodded. "OK! By the way, where will Spencers fork and spoon be displayed?"

Melanie looked at Sonya.

"Right at the main entrance …" Sonya announced.

The main door was very broad, but the way to the tables and chairs was narrowed by a few palms and fig trees.

Melanie grinned. "We'll talk about the details when Spencer shows us the tools!"

Carly smiled. "Spencer has breakfast over at the house of the Kellers." She sighed because Freddie had fled from there.

Freddie still yawned.

"Dustin …" Carly asked the biy of 14 years. "Have you got a few minutes after breakfast?" She thought her task as an easy one as she knew that Dustin was a big fan of iCarly.

Dustin's heart had started beating much faster when he heard Carly talking to him. "Sure!" His voice was much more timid than it used to be.

Carly nodded. "OK, let us meet over at your lounge at 10 a.m.?"

Dustin nodded.

Nevel glared at Dustin.

Sam was finally done with breakfast, and the other pupils were going to follow, one by one.

* * *

**Place:**:

* * *

A circular fountain on the campus

******People:**:

* * *

Kenneth Keller, Shelby Marx

* * *

Kenny had not been on campus before noon. But now he came back from his home, and he eyed Shelby standing right at the fountain. He walked over there quickly.

Shelby noticed her boyfriend. "Oh, hi, Kenny!" She smiled.

Kenny wasn't all that happy. "What's going on bewteeen you and Freakward Benson?" He bellowed brutally.

"Freddie?" Shelby snickered. "Freddie and I?" She started laughing hysterically and rolled on the margin of the fountain. "Did you really think that I could do something with that dork?"

Kenny sighed with relief.

"Look, many boys have a crush on celebrities like me. That's not unusual. But he's just one of many, and really a poor excuse of a boy!"

Kenny nodded enthusiastically.

Shelby flang her fist towards Kenny.

With lightning reflexes, Kenny blocked Shelby's fist with his own.

"See? No other boy could do that." Shelby grinned. "Fredweak Benson would have been hurt badly. And why would I want such a pathetic weakling …"

Kenny understood that Freddie was no danger, and he regretted having hurt him.

* * *

**Place:**:

* * *

The boys' lounge

******People:**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Dustin Brooks, Melanie Puckett (later)

* * *

The lounge was empty barring Dustin and Carly. It used to be chock full during outside the vacations.

Dustin's heart beat at a terrible speed.

Carly smiled when she sat down by his side.

Dustin had to close his eyes in order to prevent his blood from evaporating, which would have happened if he had accidentally looked into Carly's face.

"Dustin!" Carly sighed. Melanie had assured unto her that Dustin wasn't timid by nature. "Melanie has told me about the times when the two of you had dated."

"Oh, really?" Dustin coughed. "It was a mistakke!"

Carly nodded. "Back then, it was. And I understand that Zoey, that's the name of your sister, right?"

Dustin nodded.

Carly continued: "Well, Zoey was not worried for no reason."

Dustin moaned.

"But Melanie isn't anymore that bad girl." Carly breathed deeply. "Even Zoey would see that. I've dated several wrong boys, the worst of all being Griffin, and Spencer tried strongly to dissuade me from him. But I had to learn the hard way."

Dustin shrugged. He hard to close his eyes harder and harder. "I know …" The way he sad that sounded totally apathetic.

Carly was worried. "So, what is wrong, Dustin? I know that you aren't usually like this!" She sighed. "I know that you are a faithful fan of my web show,"

Dustin beamed brightly, his shut eyes notwithstanding.

"So, what do you think about Melanie, these days, that is, not back when she was known as Trisha Kirby?"

Dustin sobbed. "Did she sent you hereto?"

Carly shook her head. "I've persuaded her into letting me help."

Dustin couldn't really talk.

Melanie snuck in. She was curious to see how Carly's manœuvre was going to turn out

Carly sighed. "Are you afraid of something? Like .. of me?"

Melanie just had to watch carly and Dustin for a few seconds until she came to a conclusion. "Carly! Dustin isn't afraid of you!"

"Melanie!" Carly coughed. "How long have you been watching us?"

Melanie sighed. "Just for a minute or so. But that's enough. Don't you get it?"

Carly shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"Dustin is totally in love with you!" Melanie bellowed.

Carly choked. It wasn't the first time she had encountered a fan that was hopelessly obsessed with her, but Dustin was different. Most of her fans talked too much when she encountered them. Dustin was unusually silent. "Dustin, is that true?"

Dustin trembled before he nodded timidly, blushing deeper and deeper.

Carly sighed. She was now sure that Melanie was right. Of course it made sense: Carly had been trying to talk Dustin into taking another chance on Melanie while he had only eyes for Carly. "Sorry. I'm talking and talking …" Certainly, Dustin wasn't the tall, hot guy Carly had always been dreaming of. But she felt that he wasn't someone to treat girls like dirt, as Griffin, Ben Hoopsher [3:2], Gary Wolf, Fred Lucas[3:3] or Jake Crendle had done. On the long run, Carly was going to feel safer with such a guy.

Dustin dared to open his eyes.

Melanie kneeled down, next to Carly and Dustin. She saw how flabbergasted Carly was. She saw that both of them needed a break in order to get over this tingling yet overwhelming encounter. "I think a common dinner would help both of you a lot further …"

Dustin and Carly nodded.

Melanie promised to take care of that, and then she waved at Dustin and Carly. A second later, she was gone.

"See you around …" Dustin croaked. His heart was still beating at triple speed.

"See you!" Carly smiled.

* * *

**Place:**:

* * *

The Campus Fountain lounge

******People:**:

* * *

Samantha Puckett, Geena Fabiano

* * *

Sam and Geena kept on talking about their common hobby: Getting detention.

"I've broen the record at my old school, Rocky Road High, without any effort." Geena grinned.

Sam chuckled. "I hold the record from first through ninth class." She beamed proudly.

"And you should see those scribbles of the school shrinks. Geena is emotionally immature , yadda, yadda …"

Sam snickered. "Those shrinks are just gaga!"

Geena nodded solemnly.

"The only bad thing is that there's not much food in detention." sam moaned. "Fortunately, at my classes, former detention king Ripoff Rodney[3:4] sells burritos in detention classes. No quality or so, though."

"I prefer making fashionable arrangements with food, as you've seen …" Geena beamed.

Sam nodded solemnly. "You arrange the food, I'm going to eat it, no matter what!"

Sam and Geena high-fived.

Sam looked at her watch. "OK, I've got to help Spencer with his giant eating tools!"

Geena shrugged helplessly. "Mind me following?"

"No problem!" Sam chuckled. "We will probably need all the help we can. Those beasts are hard to carry."

* * *

**Place:**:

* * *

The Cafeteria of the Pacific Coast Academy

******People:**:

* * *

Samantha Puckett, Geena Fabiano, Spencer Shay, Sonya, Custodian Gordy (later)

* * *

Spencer carried the wooden fork, while Geena and Sam were busy with the spoon.

Sonya smiled when she saw the kids and Spencer entering. She pointed at the spots where the wooden monsters were going to be installed.

Spencer pondered. How was he going to fix them? "I might need some tools from the custodian's workshop or so …"

Sonya nodded. She grabbed her cellular phone. "Too bad the regular custodian, Seamas Finnegan[3:5] is in vacation. We had to employ a substitute, a certain Gordy." She pushed the digits.

Spencer looked around. "OK, maybe we could fix the tools with strings to the ceiling …"

Sam objected. "They would swing around wildly and hurt the kids!"

Spencer sighed. "Oh, so you're infamous Geena, the Queen of Detention at Rocky Road?"

Geena smiled proudly.

Spencer scratched his head. "And you have got some sense for fashion? I could use more socks!" He removed his shoes and showed his fancy socks unto Geena. The same he did with his jacket, flashing a fanciful cravat and a penny tee.

"Where did you get those from?" Geena coughed. "That's my design!"

"My pal Socko makes them!" Spencer bellowed wildly.

"We've never come to see Socko!" Sam whispered into Geena's ear.

Spencer sighed. "I've ordered them over the interweb."

Geena sighed. "Only one person ever ordered those things …"

Sam coughed. "So … Socko is actually Geena?"

"Hey!" Spencer coughed. "Socko is many people at the same time. He's especially my fictional scapegoat for anything I've messed up …"

Sam chuckled noisily.

In this moment, custodian Gordy bounded in. He was covered with leaves and grass. "OK I don't have much time, I have to hunt the weasle."

"What?" Spencer was dismayed.

"Gordy is obsessed with hunting a weasle that vandalises here on the campus, especially the cafeteria storage." Sonya explained.

Sam knew someone else who would like to sack the cafeteria storage.

Gordy took a look atthe fork and grabbed it. "That's ideal for a weasle hunter!"

Sonya was upset when she saw that Gordy was up to running away with the fork.

Spencer grabbed the spoon, "Wait, Gordy! I'm coming to your rescue!"

Spencer and Gordy stornmed out on the cafeteria.

Sonya sighed deeply. "Why are most adult men so infantile?"

Geena and Sam shrugged helplessly.

* * *

**Place:**:

* * *

The Room of Kenneth Keller

******People:**:

* * *

Kenneth Keller, Fredward Benson

* * *

Freddie was sad when Shelby had told him that he was too much of a weakling for her taste. But then he decided to return into Kenny's room.

Kenny shrugged. "Sorry! I must have thought that you got Shelby to cheat on me."

Freddie grumbled. As much as he would have loved to do so, he had to see that it was all in vain. Yet he preferred to stay in Kenny's room over staying in a dorm with Nevel Papperman. And he didn't know what to make of Dustin Brooks. He was an avid fan of the show, but Freddie had been disappointed by too many fans already: Jake Crendle, Mandy Valdez, Fred Lucas, and on and on and on it went.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Time Of No Return**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Wednesday before Thanksgiving, The Small Hours

******Place**:

* * *

Dormitory Room of Samantha, Ashley, and Vivienne

******People**:

* * *

Samantha Puckett, Ashley Blake, Vivienne Marx (asleep)

* * *

Sam had been dreaming about food for hours. This was her favourite topic of dreaming, next to finding new ways to annoy Freddie. Too bad, after several hours of dreams of eating, she was most willing to thin about torturing Dorkward. "Mama plays to win!" she croaked while half asleep. "I'll get your sore ass, Fredfart!" she bellowed.

Ashley woke up and yawned. "Whose ass?" She whispered to Sam.

"Fredward Benson …" Sam mumbled. Finally, she turned aware of the fact that she wasn't any longer asleep, but that she had just woken.

"The boobish dork? Cool!" Ashley grinned. "May I help you? I'm a bit bored now. My next taping session is Friday afternoon."

"Boobish?" Sam coughed. "What does that mean?"

"That's a term that my former friend Megan Parker had coined for her brothers Drake and Josh." Ashley grinned. "Now I use it for all boys that deserve being tortured!"

"Cool!" Sam laughed like a kookaburra. "Uhmmm Drake … is that accidentally the rock star? I've got a poster of him in my locker."

Ashley nodded. "The biggest. I torture him because I really want him." She sighed. "When I'm eighteen, that is. He's so incredibly hot, and the Hollywood press would never get tired writing about us!"

Sam grinned. "Great! What a career planner!"

Ashley nodded.

"So … how would you help me torturing Fredward?" Sam wondered.

Ashley grinned. "How about the classical bucket on his door?"

Sam smiled. "Uhmmmmm … what to put into the bucket?"

"Worms, bugs, and weasel vomit!" Ashley smiled.

Sam choked. "Eeeeew!" But she deemed it well appropriate for Freddie. She knew that he was disgusted by canine vomit from the time when he met Amber Tate [4:1].

Ashley "Don't worry, I'm going to get the ingredients for you!"

Sam smiled. "iOwe You!" She sighed with relief.

"By the way …" Ashley grinned. "Megan looks a lot like your friend Carly!"

Sam choked. "Oh, what an accident!"

Ashley nodded.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Wednesday before Thanksgiving, After Breakfast

******Place**:

* * *

Kitchen of the Cafeteria of the Pacific Coast Academy

******People**:

* * *

Melanie Puckett, Sonya, Kazu, Geena Fabiano later

* * *

The breakfast passed without any incidence of note.

Melanie had snuck into the kitchen. "Hi Sonya!"

The cook was flirting with Kazu.

"Hi Melanie!" Sonya beamed. "Oops!"

"Not a problem!" Kazu shrugged.

Melanie sighed. "Sorry! What I wanted to say … I want to arrange a special dinner for tonight for two kids …"

Sonya chuckled. "How sweet!"

Kazu grinned.

"It is for Carly Shay and Dustin Brooks!" Melanie explained.

Sonya shrugged. "OK, what time?"

Melanie grinned. "7 p.m. ?"

Sonya and Kazu nodded. "OK!"

Melanie gave Sonya a long sheet of paper. "This is a list of all the things that Dustin and Carly like to eat most … I had to tickle torture Spencer for over an hour in order to squeeze the info from him."

Sonya beamed. "Spencer and Gordy are still hunting the weasle, I think …"

Melanie chuckled in the typical Puckett-style.

"I've got a suggestion …" Sonya mumbled. "Geena Fabiano is an expert for arranging buffets in a fashionable manner!"

Melanie beamed. "Excellent!" She took her cellular phone and started calling Geena.

Sonya and Kazu studded the list carefully. It didn't seem to be too hard, as both of the kids had a fairly similar taste.

"I wonder whether Spencer could make a giant chopstick for Sushi Rox!" Kazu grumbled.

"Hey! Why not?" Melanie beamed. "Maybe not before Christmas, I think. He's so booked out!"

Kazu nodded. "I understand."

Finally, Geena arrived. "OK, you need me for some specia dinner?"

Kazu explained the situation.

"Sure thing!" Geena smiled. "It will be a pleasure!"

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

The Boys' Lounge

******People**:

* * *

Fredward Benson, Dustin Brooks

* * *

The lounge was almost empty.

Freddie had had his breakfast over at the Kellers', but now he was back on the camous and strolled the lounge. "Oh, hi Dustin!"

"Freddie!" Dustin sighed. He was madly inlove with Carly, but he did not want to steal him from Carly.

"I moved back into Kenny's because Nevel scares me." Freddie sighed.

"I know that Nevel is on a crusade against _iCarly_," Dustin moaned. "but why?"

Freddie moaned. "Well, he had once kissed Carly against her will. It was just a cheek kiss, though. Carly was upset and palmed his face with green salsa. That's how it started …"

"_iCarly_ is such a cool show." Dustin sobbed. "He can't hate it!"

Freddie sighed.

"Are you and Carly a couple?" Dustin dared to ask.

Freddie moaned melancholically. "I wish … but she keeps on turning me down …"

Dustin coughed. "I've got a crush on her …" He blushed a shade of deep crimson. "But if you still want her, I …"

Freddie was slightly consternated. He might have been jealous, but Dustin was a true fan of the web show, and he had asked nicely. "Oh, does Carly know?" He couldn't help stammering.

"Melanie told her …" Dustin admitted. "Carly tried to hitch me and Melanie together again, but it didn't work out …"

"You've been with Melanie, for real?" Freddie wondered.

Dustin nodded. "Like four years ago … and on and off after that, but it was never a real issue …"

"Because you prefer Carly?" Freddie scratched his head.

"Several things come together …"Dustin admitted. "See, there was my overprotective sister. Melanie was a worse girl than Sam when we dated first."

Freddie coughed. "Really?" He didn't know that. He had always thought of them as totally different from early childhood on.

Dustin nodded. "Then there were a few other girls before I knew about Carly: Sandy Baldwin[4:2], …"

Freddie shrugged. "OK. I have dated Valerie, … maybe you have seen the live chat session …"

Dustin nodded. "Freddie, I have to say something … I do know Valerie …"

Freddie choked and coughed.

"Valerie was a pupil here at the PCA, but she got expelled for lying unto Dean Rivers about the teachers …." Dustin explained.

Freddie beamed. "Yeah, that so sounds like her …"

"Once upon a time, Valerie told my sister and her friends that it was her birthday, just in order to get more attention and a few gifts. That was so abominable.[4:3] …" Dustin sighed.

Freddie nodded solemnly. "Now I also like Melanie and Shelby …"

Dustin chuckled. "Oh, cool!"

"But Shelby turns me down as well. I'm such a joke of a man, says she." Freddie sighed. "And I bet don't dare to mess with Kenny Keller …"

Dustin coughed. "I don't want to get punched by him, either."

"Concerning Carly … if she wants you, I can't be mad at you. I've struggled for over three years, for no avail …" He moaned with outright despair.

Dustin shrugged. "I don't know what she wants … she seems to wait for a tall hottie of some sorts, and I can't be anything like that …"

"Tall hotties are terrible …" Freddie moaned. "Jake Crendle was the worst of all." He shuddered with disgust. "A tall blond guy with a guitar who sang worse than my dead grandma!"

"I know those tall blond rakes …" Dustin grinned. "My sister had been into one of them for a few weeks. His name was James Garrett. Here's a picture of him …" He fumbled in his pockets.

"You keep a picture of him?" Freddie wondered.

"Even after breaking up with my sister, we stayed friends. We comforted each other after he got trashed right before Junior Prom Night. Their friends Quinn and Logan were downright mean to me …" Dustin moaned.

Freddie took a look at the picture. "That's him!" He was consternated when he noticed that James Garrett looked exactly like Jake Crendle. "They must at least be twins … or so … James and Jake, that is."

Dustin was flabbergasted. Have Carly and his sister Zoey had a crush on the same guy? Whatever. He sighed with relief when he noticed that Freddie wasn't really mad at him just for liking Carly.

"Anyways, I need to get reqady for preparing the Thanksgiving Special. Do you want to be in it?" Freddie asked Dustin.

"Sure!" Dustin beamed. Which regular fan did not want to be in the show, at least once in a lifetime? "Maybe I should talk to Nevel." He sighed. "usually, I get along with him fairly way. Maybe I can keep him from continuing his crusade."

Freddie stood up. It would have been great if it had worked out, but Freddie had got his doubts. "Why not?" He shrugged and waved at Dustin before he disappeared.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

The Beach near the Pacific Coast Academy

******People**:

* * *

Samantha Puckett, Ashley Blake

* * *

When shall we three meet again  
In thunder, lightning, or in rain?  
When the hurlyburly's done,  
When the battle's lost and won.

* * *

– W. Shakespeare, _MacBeth_

The sun was weaker then during the last days, and a few clousa shadowed the sandy beach near the Pacific Coast acasemy.

Ashley Blake held a transparent plastic bag with some icky contents aloft.

Sam was astonished. "Weasle puke, right?"

Ashley nodded. "The weasle has a secret hole it uises to slip into the cafeteria. I've dropped some vomitive near the hole, and …" She grinned.

"Where did you get the puke powder?" Sam wanted to know.

"Oh, I've got it from the school medic, Dr. Glazer.[4:4]" Ashley beamed. "I feigned being sick and in need of them!"

Sam's eyes bugged out. "You're one bitch of an actress!" She smiled. "Lola couldn't do better – or so I think!"

Ashley smiled. Alas, Lola Martinez gave her the creeps. "With some bad luck, I'm going to be Lola's sister-in-law …" She shuddered with disgust. But then she cackled with glee when she started digging for worms and dune bugs.

"You don't think highly of your colleague …" wagered Sam.

Ashley glared grimly. "Why did Vince have to choose my worst rival? Why, oh why?"

"Because he has got a bad taste?" guessed Sam.

Ashley sighed. "See, Vince had been expelled from this school for bullying and cheating. I've told him to feign being nice, by means of acting, just to help him getting back to this school." She moaned with disgust. "But how did he thank all that?"

Sam shuddered. "Fortunately, I haven't got any brother … only Melanie, that silly freak!" She groaned annoyingly. "Not that sisters are any better, though."

"Melanie had been my best friend until she wanted to be like Zoey." Ashley shivered.

"Zoey must be a real bitch!" Sam concluded.

"She's so uptight but in a hypocritical manner!" Ashley squealed.

"I could never try to become like that, just for a boy! …" Sam declared.

Finally, Ashley was done gigging for bugs and worms. "OK, now we need to sneak into the Keller's home."

"Through the backdoor?"

Ashley shook her head. "I just need to fool the houseboy …" She grinned. "Acting, you know!"

Sam smiled.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Wednesday before Thanksgiving, Dinner Time

******Place**:

* * *

Sushi Rox

******People**:

* * *

Melanie Puckett, Kazu, Sonya, Spencer, Geena, Carly Shay (later), Dustin Brooks (later), Addie Singer (offstage)

* * *

Kazu and Sonya were just finished cooking for the special dinner.

Spencer, Melanie, and Geena stumbled in.

"The girls got me interested." Spencer admitted. "I wouldn't want to miss out on this event. I've never had the aoccasion to prepare a dinner-for-two dfor Carly."

Melanie grinned.

Geena started arranging the plates according to a pattern she had sketched previously.

Spencer added his own creativity: He took Geena's two-dimensional design and piled a three-dimensional compound upon it.

Sonya, Kazu, and Melanie admired the arrangement deeply. "Those are veritable artists!"

"Have you caught the weasle?" asked Kazu.

Spencer shook his head. "We've tried for eight hours straight, Gordy and I, …" He sighed bitterly. "But for no avail whatsoever!"

Geena chuckled.

Melanie sighed. "OK, now it's time for me to fetch Dustin and Carly!" She waved and disappeared.

Spencer nodded. "Yeah! I can't wait watching Carly's surprise."

Geena performed some final adjustments on the arrangement. "That's it!"

Spencer and Geena high-fived.

"A bit music of wouldn't be bad?" Sonya guessed.

Geena chuckled. "Addie will taker care of that … she should be here any moment." Suddenly, she felt a pain up her stocking. "Ouch!"

"Is anything wrong, baby?" Spencer asked with dismay. "Oops!"

Geene looked under the table. She chuckled when she noticed Addie who held her guitar, ready to play something and sing along. "OK, Addie is already here!"

Finally, Melanie dragged Carly and Dustin into the bar. "Everything ready?"

Spencer nodded solemnly.

Carly and Dustin beamed.

Melanie showed Dustin to his place, while Spencer did the same unto Carly.

Addie strummed her guitar and started singing _Adesso Tu_[4:5]

* * *

Nato ai bordi di periferia  
Dove i tram non vanno avanti più  
Dove l'aria è popolare  
È più facile sognare  
Che guardare in faccia alla realtà.[4:6]

* * *

Dustin and Carly admired the arrangement of the plates and bowls.

"Wow, who would have thought that?" Carly chuckled.

"Nobody!" Dustin grinned.

Both of them eyed their facourite desserts.

"That's fantastic!" Dustin smiled.

Carly nodded. "So, how was the time when you dated Melanie first?"

"Oh …" Dustin sighed. "Thing is … I just wanted to appear cool by dating a girl that had already kissed severalboys on the mouth." He chuckled.

Carly shrugged. "Yeah, who doesn't want to appear cool? It wasn't any different when I met Ben Hoopsher first."

Dustin smiled. "But now I've grown out of that. Zoey helped me a lot, of course, but it I had to do much on my own, too."

Carly chuckled. "Yeah. I often contradicted Spencer and didn't want to listen to him when it came down to boys. So I've learnt the hard way."

Carly and Dustin continued eating.

Spencer, Melanie, and Geena hit behind the counter, next to Kazu, while Sonya had to return to the cafeteria.

Addie continued her performance.

* * *

Quanta gente giovane va via  
A cercare più di quel che ha  
Forse perché i pugni presi  
A nessuni gli mai resi  
Dentro fanno male anchor' di più.[4:7]

* * *

Carly and Dustin sighed. A lot of time had gone by since their first disappointments. They told each other about the details of their past ships.

Carly thought that Dustin was totally sweet.

"Sandy was cool, but, one day, she left the school without warning and moved to Boston.[4:8]" Dustin sighed.

Carly sobbed. "That must have hurt."

"Later, my parents moved to London[4:9]. They wanted me to come with them, but I hate the food and whether over there." Dustin moaned with disgust.

"Cool, I mean … not so cool …" Carly coughed. "My dad is often on the road with the Air Force. I mean it's cool to know someone who knows that feeling."

Dustin nodded. 'And that's why Spencer cares for you?"

Carly smiled. "Yeah. Sometimes, I wish he was more like your sister, but, on the other hand …"

Dustin nodded solemnly.

Addie played along.

* * *

Ed ho imparato che nella vita nessuno mai ci dà di più  
Ma quanto fiato, quanta salita,  
Andare avanti senza voltarsi mai.[4:10]

* * *

"Oh, did you get to kiss Melanie?" Carly asked, coughing slightly.

"Somewhat …" Dustin coughed. "But not enough to boast with it, and enough to feel ashamed about it!" He pouted. "Melanie may be much nicer by now, but she doesn't appear as natural as you in that role."

"I've heard that you've been hurt a lot by some of your sister's friends?" Carly pitied Dustin.

"Logan and Quinn …" Dustin nodded. "They dated although they definitely don't belong together. It was disgusting. And they tried to hide their foul deeds by abusing me: I had to accompany Quinn to the Prom, while Logan did the same to some girl named Stacey. [4:11] It was all fraud and corruption."

Carly coughed. "That was so mean! Are they still a couple?"

"Fortunately not!" Dustin sighed with relief. "Logan has thrown an eye on Vivienne, and Quinn on Cookie, a senior who is not here over the break."

Carly smiled.

* * *

E ci sei adesso tu  
A dare un senso ai giorni miei  
Va tutto bene dal momento  
Che ci sei adess tu  
Ma non dimentico  
Tutti gli amici miei  
Che sono ancora là.[4:12]

* * *

Carly started dreamily into Dustin's eyes and blushed.

Dustin blushed back.

"Earth to Carly!" She whispered unto herself.

Dustin chuckled.

"So how is school here?" asked Carly.

"There are better and worse teachers …" Dustin shrugged.

"I know what you mean." Carly told Dustin about her teachers, and vice versa.

* * *

E ci sei adesso tu  
Al centro dei pensieri miei  
Fai parte interna dei respiri  
Tu sarai la volontà  
Che non si limita  
Tu che per me sei già  
Una rivincita  
Adesso sai chi è  
Quell'uomo che c'è in me.[4:13]

* * *

While Dustin wasn't anywhere near like the boys that would have made her seem cooler, but he made her feel totally at ease. She exposed her face to Dustin.

Fearing that kissing would have been too much for the moment being, Dustin rubbed his forehead tenderly against Carly's.

* * *

Oggi che mi sei accanto  
Oggi che ci sei soltanto  
Oggi che ci sei adesso tu![4:14]

* * *

Spencer, Melanie, Geena, and Kazu applauded.

This evening had gone well, but Thanksgiving was still to come.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Happy Thanksgiving**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Thanksgiving Day, Afternoon

******Place**:

* * *

The cafeteria of the pacific Coast Academy

******People**:

* * *

Fredward Benson, Kenneth Keller, Kazu, Sonya, Spencer Shay, Custodian Gordy, a weasel (starts off-stage), Melanie Puckett (later), Carly Shay (later), Shelby Marx (later), Samantha Puckett (later), Vivienne Marx (later), Ashley Blake (later), Dustin Brooks (later), Nevel Papperman (later), Addie Singer (later), Geena Fabiano (later), Zachariah Carter Schwartz (later), Dean Rivers (later)

* * *

Spencer and Gordy were still trying to fix the giant wooden fork and the spoon over the entrance of the cafeteria.

Freddie and Kenny had just entered the cafeteria.

"If only I figured who is responsible for the bucket!" Kenny stomped his feet.

"There can only be one person …" grunted Freddie. "Samantha Pukebucket!"

"She will be so sorry!" announced Kenny while he clenched his fists.

Spencer and Gordy fumbled with a pair of pincers while standing on a ladder. As they did not coordinate well, the tool was not held properly, and it dropped to the ground, almost hitting Kazu's feet.

"Be more careful!" cried the barkeeper.

Spencer and Gordy argued whose error it had been. They were nowhere near attentive concerning what happened below them.

Unbeknownst to the adults, a weasel came suddenly hustlebustling across the room. It slammed against the feet of the ladder that Gordy was standing on. Like a flash of lightening, it disappeared before Spencer and Gordy figured what had been going on.

The ladder started trembling upon the impact.

Spencer and Gordy, still arguing, failed to counterbalance the shift of weight.

Little wonder, Gordy's ladder tilted, dragging Spencer's ladder along as they were intertwined..

Kenny reacted fastest, pushing Freddie and Sonya out of the punchline. Then he jumed into security.

Spencer and Gordy slumped to the floor.

"It's raining boneheads!" screamed Kazu.

Spencer's head hurt upon the crash.

Kenny pulled Spencer back on his feet.

Kazu did the same to Gordy, lamenting noisily.

Freddie erected the ladders.

Thereupon, the two menly man remounted the ladders, trying once again to fix the fork and the spoon.

Carly, Shelby, and Melanie entered the cafeteria while the big guys still fumbled with their tools.

Freddie grunted. "Sam is going to pay dearly for having spoilt my good pair of pyjamas!"

"Oh, really?" Carly was consternated. "What has she done?"

Freddie moaned. "She has placed a bucket filled with vermin and vomit on top of the door leading to Kenny's dorm …"

Carly snickered. "You guys are really stupid."

Shelby and Melanie laughed along with Carly.

Freddie glared viciously at the girls.

Kenny kissed Shelby on the cheeks, making her swoon.

Melanie shrugged helplessly. "I have got a sort of a theory why Sam did …" She felt Carly's elbow at her ribs and stopped talking.

"What do we get for dinner, anyways?" wondered Carly.

"The perfect combination of American Thanksgiving and Sushi!" Sonya grinned while nudging Kazu.

"Hai!" Kazu bellowed.

Carly was incredibly curious.

Sam, Vivian, and Ashley bounded in.

"As long as it's edible, I don't care!" Sam belched. "It's already half an hour past lunch. I need a snack!"

"Go ahead and …" Sonya offered.

Sam didn't really need an invitation. She slipped into the kitchem

Freddie noticed Sam . "You daughter of a bitch!"

Sam shrugged, feigning ignorance.

"What did you think when you put that bucket on my door?" Freddie grunted angrily.

Kenny grabbed Sam, ready ro chop her face into smithereens.

"Hey!" Shelby intervened. "What's going on here?"

Ashley chuckled.

Sam whistled innocently.

Freddie and Kenny explained what Sam had done.

"Yuck!" Vivienne was disgusted. "That's gross!"

Shelby nodded. "But that's not a reason for beating her up!"

Kenny and Freddie sighed deeply.

"I may borrow him my pair of pyjamas for tonight!" Sam offered.

"Er … do boys fit into girls' pyjamas?" asked Spencer, scratching his head. In doing so, he neglected the hammer that he had previously held firmly in his right hand.

Little wonder, the hammer found its way to the floor pretty fast, missing Feddie's little too narrowly.

"If his mom had seen that …" Carly glared at Spencer in a punishing manner.

Spencer shrugged helplessly.

Gordy, who had been holding a nail with his fingers, was upset because he was still waiting for Spencer to swing the hammer.

Shelby picked up the tool and rendered it unto Spencer. "Be more careful!"

Carly sighed in downright despair. "Well, everyone tells Spencer to be more careful, but … bear with it!"

"So …" Melanie shrugged. "what is the perfect combination of sushi and Thanksgiving dinner that you've been talking about?"

Sonya chuckled. "Kazu is going to serve hot tuna and sea weed and shrimps on a turkey-shaped plate!"

Kazu nodded solemnly. "Hai!"

Sonya and Kazu high-fived. But they had to go back to the kitchen.

Carly grinned. "That's cool!"

Dustin entered the cafeteria. "Carly!" He beamed and started melting away.

Carly huggled Dustin and pecked his lips.

Spencer - who had been holding a nail - slipped when he saw Carly and Dustin kissing.

The nail dropped from Spencer's fingers and fell on top of Freddie.

The nail being gone, Gordy's hammer hit an empty spot, causing the mortar to crumble. Smithereens of brick fell on Freddie's face, covering it.

"Grrrr!" Freddie pondered whether he should have stayed at home with mom. Not only had he been bombarded with weasel vomit, bugs, rusty nails, brick and mortar, and hammers, but he had to see Carly and Dustin arm in arm. Alas, he wasn't really jealous as he had already approved of Carly and Dustin.

Spencer was still consternated. How could his little sister do something like that while he hadn't got a girl that stayed with him? He sobbed piteously.

Addie and Geena entered and greeted Carly and Melanie.

"Where is Zach?" asked Carly.

"He is celebrating his own non-violent Thanksgiving, in his lounge!" replied Geena. "But why is Spencer so sad?"

Carly and Dustin shrugged helplessly.

Melanie pitied Zach. "I guess I'm going to celebrate with him, so that he doesn't have to be all alone …"

Sam glared oddly. "He's a loser!"

Melanie grunted back at Sam.

Carly waved at Melanie. "Have fun!"

Melanie nodded and walked away.

Carly scratched her chin and asked Dustin: "Don't you want us to go out for a walk in the campus garden?"

Dustin nodded. "Sure!" He beamed.

"We'll be back when we smell the scent of the dinner!" Carly grinned manically.

Dustin nodded. "See you then!"

Dustin and Carly waved and walked out on the crowed.

Spencer sobbed even more. "Carly grows out on me!" He even started weeping.

"Spencer!" Addie yelled. "Stop whining!"

Geena pitied Spencer. "How about a hug?"

"Sure!" Spencer beamed and bowed down in order to receive Geena's huggle. In doing so, he forgot that he had to hold a screw that Gordy was trying to fix by means of a screwdriver.

Down to Spencer's action, Gordy slipped with his screwdriver and slammed its tip right into the ceiling, hitting an electric wire. "Oops!"

The lights went down.

Spencer was consternated.

"Hey! We're going to sit in the dark during dinner!" moaned Sonya.

Kazu sighed bitterly.

Along came Dean Rivers. "What's going on here? The lights have been flickering …"

Gordy shrugged. "The nightshift is going to fix it!"

Dean Rivers glared oddly at the custodian.

Gordy sighed. "In any case, the current will be off until tomorrow."

Dean Rivers was upset.

Freddie sighed. No electricity meant no Thanksgiving special of _iCarly_.

"We're going to fetch some candles …" offered Kenny, making Shelby nod.

Dean Rivers. "OK, do so, but hurry up!" He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

The School Park of the Pacific Coast Academy

******People**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Dustin Brooks, Nevel Papperman (later)

* * *

Hand in hand, Dustin and Carly kept walking through the park.

Carly chuckled. "Oh really, Zoey and Chase did do that?"

Dustin nodded and chuckled. "He's an old coward. He refused to fess up to my sister for over two years."

"Oh, that sucks!" Carly shook her head.

Along came Nevel Papperman. "Carly, Dustin?"

"Yes, I rue it!" Carly chuckled.

"I've come to say that I'm really sorry for the things that happened two years ago! The kiss and stuff …" Nevel sobbed.

Carly was consternated. "What?"

"Dustin has convinced me to stop bothering you …" Nevel sighed.

"So you don't mind me not having kissed you back, or the tapenade thing?" Carly scratched her chin.

"Better kiss Dustin!"

Carly pecked Dustin again, making hinm swoon. "OK!"

"Will you come to the dinner?" asked Dustin.

Nevel shook his head. "I have my own, private Thanksgiving ceremony!"

"OK!" Carly shrugged. "By the way, there's the number of my cousin Megan." Carly grinned. "She looks like me, but is very cunning and tricky. She plays the oboe and needs a backup pianist[5:1], so you might …"

"Thanks!" Nevel beamed when he tucked the sheet with Megan's number away. Then he walked into the opposite direction.

Carly and Dustin continued their walk.

"OK!" Carly sighed. "The thing with the kiss is clear, but the tapenade …"

Dustin had got an idea. He whispered something into Carly's ear.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

The Cafeteria of the Pacific Coast Academy

******People**:

* * *

Dean Rivers, Coco Wexler, Spencer Shay, Custodian Gordy, Kenneth Keller, Fredward Benson, Shelby Marx, Vivienne Marx, Fredward Benson, Ashley Blake, Samantha Puckett, Carly Shay (later), Dustin Brooks (later), the weasel (later)

* * *

Freddie and Addie set the candles carefully on fire.

"We can't use Spencer for that …" Freddie grinned. "He'a a pyromaniac!"

"I'm not!" complained Spencer.

Geena nodded.

Coco couldn't wait for the dinner to start, and she grabbed her usual tin of ravioli, emptying it quickly into her stomach.

"Tell me one thing that you haven't yet set on fire, at home in Seattke!" commanded Freddie.

"Uhmmm…" Spencer pondered. "The water in the goldfish glass?"

"Bleh!" Freddie shrugged with disgust.

Finally, all the candles were burning.

Dean Rivers condemned Spencer and Gordy to hold the largen wooden eating tools in their hands and stand at the entrance while the others were going to have thier Thanksgiving meal.

Ashley sat on her chair and crossed her arms. "I'm a celebrity." Her voice was colder than ice. "Celebrities don't eat, they get fed by their slaves! Sam!"

"Yeah, mam!" Sam moaned, but it was not unfair, given that Ashley had helped Sam pranking Freddie.

Carly and Dustin stumbled in. What was cooking good looking?

Sonya and Kazu distributed the plates for the kids.

Dean Rivers started to give a speech, talking about the Pilgrim Fathers and their struggles to survive their first winter in yet harsh and barren New England.

Carly and Dustin sat next to Shelby and Addie.

Freddie started starring grimly at Sam. He still hadn't forgiven her onslaught upon his purity.

Sam didn't even notice it, as she was utterly busy serving Ashley by fixing a napkin around her precious throat. She grinned wickedly. Maybe Ashley was going to help her again, sometimes.

Sonya and Kazu filled the plates with food, It was exactly as they had announced it. And there were many other things to choose from.

Especially Carly eyed a bowl filled with some green salsa. She sniffled from afar. There was no doubt about it: It was nothing but good old tapenade!

Dustin beamed. It may not haveturned out any better.

At the same time, Spencer and Gordy moaned as they were hungry.

Yet Dean Rivers showed not a trace of mercy: The delinguents had to stay afoot and hold the giant wooden tools aloft. They had to wait until the others were done, contenting themselves with the leftovers.

Dustin snickered. "OK, Carly, I always wanted to know what your face would be like when covered with tapenade!"

"Oh, really?" Carly plastered a fake posture of appearing surprised.

Dustin dived his right hand into the bowl of tapenade and palmed Carly's face with the green stuff.

The onlookers were consternated.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Carly chuckled. "Lick my face clean!"

Dusting beamed ans started obeying to Carly's command.

At the same time, Freddie's patience was exhausted. He grabbed some of the hot tuna and flang it straight into Ashley's mouth. "Feed the celebrity!"

Ashley was consternated. That meant …

"Food war!" Geena declared. She fired some shrimp into Spencer's direction.

Spencer caught the flying object with his teeth while holding the wooden fork.

Gordy was envious and hit Spencer with the spoon.

Thereupon, the two useless guys fought each other with their wooden arms.

Even Dean Rivers joined the battle, although he was opposed to it. On a day that celebrated the survival of the first migrants under rather harsh conditions, food battles are sort of blasphemic.

Ashley grinned. She let, of course, Sam do all the fighting for her.

Freddie sighed because he was unable to get back at Sam for the stinky surprise.

Finally, Ashley smirked. "OK, Sam, now tell everyone why you always torture Freddie."

"There's no reason!" Sam blushed. "I just like it."

Ashley shook her head.

Sam sighed. Why did Ashley have to talk too much. "OK. I love Freddork Benson!"

Carly choked on her potato. Was that true? So that kiss between Freddie and Sam, about which they had talked, had been for real?

Freddie was of course even more consternated.

Ashkey grinned. "Now go and kiss Freddie as usual!"

Sam and Freddie kissing was a usual thing? Carly was dismayed. Why was she the last one to hear about it?

Sam sighed and pulled Freddie into a lingering kiss, applauded by the other kids.

Dean Rivers declared the dinner for finished, and he sent the kids away. Spencer and Gordy were now allowed to eat the remainders. They eyed the last piece of sushi and jumped in order to reach it.

Too bad for them, the weasel was faster and secured the last bit before either Gordy or Spencer could do so, leaving those guys hungry.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

Nevel's and Dustin's room

******People**:

* * *

Nevel Papperman

* * *

Nevel sighed and started concentrating. He stood above all the other kids because he deemed physical survval for naught. Hence, giving thanks for help with physical survival was a mood point. That's why he used Thanksgiving in order to thank for totally different things.

* * *

We render thanks unto You!  
Every soul and heart is lifted up to You,  
undisturbed name, honored with the name God  
and praised with the name Father,  
for to everyone and everything cometh the fatherly kindness  
and affection and love,  
and any teaching there may be that is sweet and plain,  
giving us mind, speech, and knowledge:  
mind, so that we may understand You,  
speech, so that we may expound You,  
knowledge, so that we may know You.  
We rejoice, having been illuminated by Your knowledge.  
We rejoice because You have shown us Yourself.  
We rejoice because while we are in the flesh,  
You have made us divine through Your knowledge.  
The thanksgiving of the man who attains to You is one thing: that we know You.  
We have known You, Light of the mind.  
Life of life, we have known You.  
Womb of every creature, we have known You.  
Womb pregnant with the nature of the Father,  
we have known You.  
Eternal permanence of the begetting Father,  
thus have we worshiped Your goodness.  
There is one plea that we ask:  
we would be preserved in knowledge.  
And there is one protection that we desire:  
that we not stumble in this kind of life.  
[5:2]

* * *

Being done, Nevel sighed. Then he decided to dial the number of Megan Parker. "Hi, my name is Nevel Papperman. You're a cousin of Carly Shay? … oh yeah, I do know her …" Nevel sighed. "Whatever … you are looking for a backup pianist? … OK, drop in, any time …" Nevel grinned diabolically. Megan was really like made for his taste. "Oh yeah, those lowly boobs are going to rue the day! Until dystopia are they going to rue it!"

* * *

**Chapter 6 Conclusions**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Day after Thanksgiving

******Place**:

* * *

Plane from Los Angeles to Seattle

******People**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, many anonymous passengers and airway staff

* * *

Carly still swooned because of Dustin. But she was sad, not only because they had to separate for the time being, but also because they had missed out on a Thanksgiving special.

Sam looked at Spencer in an agonising manner.

"Is it my fault?" Spencer sighed.

Freddie chuckled. "Oh, the regular power was down, but …" He grinned … "the security cams of the campus have been active, they run on a separate power source."

"And that means, Dorkward?" Sam inquired brashly.

"It means that we may incorporate pictures of the Thanksgiving dinner into our next show!"

"Including the food battle?" Carly squealed.

Freddie nodded. "Many people love seeing food battles!"

"Yeah!" Spencer cried. "Oh, Carly, would you mind joining the Pacific Coast Academy? They need a woodshop teacher, and Dean Rivers asked me …"

Carly sighed. She would not mind going to such a fantastic school with kids like Dustin, but giving up on Freddie and Sam? "They would kill each other!"

Freddie and Sam chuckled. "Don't you get it? That time is over!"

Carly sighed. "You mean you don't mind if I go to …"

Sam and Freddie shook their heads before pulling each other into a passionate kiss.

Spencer and Carly watched them in awe.

Carly secondguessed Spencer's motivations for being interested in going to the PVA. "OK, what's going on between you and Geena Fabiano? She's a little girl!"

"Geena is eighteen!" bellowed Spencer, in a way that made even lovebirds Freddie and Sam tremble.

Carly shrugged. "OK … by the way, Dustin might come to us over Christmas … his dad has turned into such a workaholic that he can't come to America over the break. The company needs him so much!"

Spencer shrugged. "I wouldn't mind, as long as he sleeps in the Benson's loft …"

Freddie choked. But he didn't mind sharing hios room with another boy. Everything was now coming down to his mom.

* * *

After getting more accustomed to Dustin over the Christmas break, Carly and Spencer moved to California, getting help from their cousins Drake and Megan.

Megan and Nevel still prank a lot of people, such as politicians and CEOs, but they also run a haberdashery and play in a classic concert of renown.

Spencer and Geena married right during her Senior Prom Night.

Spencer also joined Drake's band as a drummer.

Ashley grabbed Drake right when she turned eighteen, and they are now Hollywood's dream couple.

Melanie Puckett started dating Zachariah Carter Schwartz right after Thanksgiving.

Shelby and Kenny still live in an unbreakable relationship in the ambiguos sense of the word - they punch and kick each other, but nothing gets ever damaged.

Soya and Kazu are now also married and they run Vacaro's[6:1], a most exclusive restaurant in Malibu.

Freddie and Sam used the deserted loft of the Shays as their hideout. Sam didn't really need a key for it, as we all know. And nobody has ever figured what they have been doing in there, but it certainly involved eating.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

** 1:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _People Auction_

**2:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _People Auction_

**2:2**:

* * *

_True Jackson VP_ : _True Crush_

**2:3**:

* * *

_Drake & Josh_ : _Little Diva_

**2:4**:

* * *

cameo in _iStage An Intervention_

**2:5**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Bad Girl_. Her name in that episode was Trisha Kirby

**2:6**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Good-Bye, Zoey!_

**2:7**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Dinner For two Many_

**2:8**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Hot Dean_

**3:1**:

* * *

cf. _iPromote Techfoots_

**3:2**:

* * *

mentioned in _iKiss_

**3:3**:

* * *

cf. _iMeet Fred_

**3:4**:

* * *

cf. _iGot Detention_

**3:5**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Alone At PCA_

**4:1**:

* * *

cf. _iCarly Saves TV_

**4:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Lola Likes Chase_

**4:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Drippin'_

**4:4**:

* * *

has a few scattered cameos in _Drake & Josh_

**4:5**:

* * *

song which I don't own, by Eros Ramazzotti

**4:6**:

* * *

Born in the outskirts where the trams don't run any further, where the air is popular, it's easier to dream than to face reality.

**4:7**:

* * *

So many young people leave in order to look for more than there is. Maybe it's because they have never returned the fist blows they had to swallow, and , deep inside, they hurt even more.

**4:8**:

* * *

allusion to a role of the same actress, Tara Lynne Barr, in _Suite Life Of Zack and Cody_.

**4:9**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Good-Bye, Zoey!_

**4:10**:

* * *

But I've learnt that nobody ever gives us more than that. It requires a lot of efforts, walking ahead without ever looking back.

**4:11**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Chasing Zoey_

**4:12**:

* * *

And Finally, you're here, giving my days some sense. Everthing is fine since you're here. But I don't forget about my all of my friends who are still there.

**4:13**:

* * *

And you're finally here at the centre of my thoughts, you participate in my breath, you're the endless will, you make me stronger. Now you know the man that is inside me.

**4:14**:

* * *

Today you're close by my side, today there's only, there's finally you.

**5:1**:

* * *

Nevel plays the piano akin to _iRue The Day_

**5:2**:

* * *

Hermetic prayer found in the _Papyrus Mimaut_, in _Nag Hammadi Codex VI_, and in the _Corpus Hermeticum: Asklepios_

**6:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Dinner For Two Many_


End file.
